Gundam 00 Purpose: The Rise and Fall of Bushido
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Mu wasnt the only survivor of Endymion. The Second was left broken and with only one purpose, to defeat Gundam. This is the tale of a man's battle to regain his lost pride, but did he really lose it? Spin Off of Gundam Seed Purpose.


Disclaimer; I dont own any Gundam Seed, 00 or wing characters.

Though its officially a 00 and Seed crossover, it does feature a wing character (one of my favourites). This takes place in the same continuity as my Gundam Seed Purpose fic, the recently uploaded chapter 58, it does features spoilers of that story so dont read if you havent read that far into it. Anyway enjoy the fic

Akushi, the Genocide Gundam, Gekido Jaeger and the Purpose Gundam do belong to me

* * *

Gundam 00 Purpose: Rise and fall of Bushido

June 2nd, the Grimaldi Front

Graham Aker was proud to be a Zero Corps. Pilot. His fast and daring manoeuvres inspired the soldiers of the Earth Alliance. He detached the Gun barrels of his custom black Moebius Zero, shooting apart ZAFT GINN's with the aid of his fellow Corp members.

"Howard, Daryl, for up on me quickly!" Graham said.

"Yes sir!" The two Zero pilots said, detaching their gun barrels.

The Zero's flew side-by-side, heading straight towards the attacking ZAFT forces.

"Lieutenant Aker your going too far out, you and La Flaga get your Asses back here now" The Unit commander said through the radio.

"Sorry sir but you should know I'm an unreasonable man" Graham said.

Graham, Howard and Daryl bombarded the ZAFT GINN's with blasts from their gun barrels. They span around, dodging shot after shot fired by the GINN's. Graham flew upwards, and then dived towards a Nazca class ship. He pulled the trigger on his linear gun, sending a blast crashing into the ships bridge.

"Great shot Lieutenant!" Howard Mason cheered.

"Howard, Daryl, you guys had better head back and reinforce the line, I'll join you after picking off the rest of these mobile suits" Graham explained, shooting one CGUE in the chest.

"Sorry sir but we're sticking with you" Daryl said.

Graham Aker smiled at his two friends, though Daryl never admitted it he was proud to be a Zero pilot and so was Howard. The three of them vowed to surpass the coordinators with their zeros and though it was inevitable that ZAFT would improve their current mobile suit force, the three proud pilots intended to keep their word.

"I don't understand, how come the rest of our forces are straggling?" Howard asked.

"La Flaga's squadron and ours seem to be the only ones that are really out here fighting" Daryl said.

The three Zeros were the best in the alliance; there was no doubt that they would take as many of the enemies with them before they themselves were shot down. And it was true; they destroyed countless mobile suits with their Gun barrels. Graham shot a CGUE in the chest with his Linear Gun then cut a GINN apart with his Gun barrels. His mind was completely focused on the battle in front of him, but his eyes drifted somewhat, widening as he saw another mobile suit approach the battlefield. It's head had a design he would never forget. He zoomed his camera in on the words stamped to the mobile suits head.

"Gundam!" Graham whispered, marvelling at the design somewhat.

That they, Graham would abandon his pride as a Zero Corps member. For June the second was the day in which all but one member of the Zero corps would die. Everything happened so fast for Graham, first came Howard, his Zero blowing up right in front of his eyes. And then Daryl, yelling his pride as a pilot before he was shot out of the sky. Graham's own unit was disabled, floating across space, waiting for someone to finish him off. He looked out at Endymion, and then widened his eyes as he saw the light of the Cyclops system. That day, Graham Aker died, the pilot that would later be captured and recruited into the Black Storm unit was given a new name.

_Mr Bushido, that is what they call me, the burns I received from the damage to my Zero healed, but instead of removing the scars I hid them with a mask, my mobile suits would be painted black just like most units of the Black Storm, and added to their armour would be ornaments fitting my new samurai training, Mr Bushido…I hate this name, but I will bear it to claim revenge on Gundam_

* * *

The Indian Ocean, days after the Archangel's North Africa Campaign

"Level one battle stations, I repeat all crew members report to level one battle stations" Captain Murrue Ramias said across the ships intercom.

Kira immediately ran out of his room, leaving behind a sea sick Flay. The daughter of the deceased George Allster wasn't the only person on the ship experiencing seasickness.

"RAAAAARRGH!!… BLAARAAAAGH!!!!"

The kitchen staff of the ship trembled as they waited outside the puking pilots bathroom. Head chef and senior officer Kai Yamada shook his head, knowing that the seasickness Flay and a few others were suffering had nothing to do with the food he cooked. The other kitchen staff huddled together as the bathroom door opened. A boy, a year older than Kira and his friends wiped his mouth, his eyes locked onto the chefs. His hair was wild and grey like the mane of a wolf while his eyes were blue and filled with unbelievable rage.

"One of you bastards undercooked the steak, you'd better hope I relieve some stress out there today otherwise you all know where my fists will start flying" He said before running out of the room.

He was Gekido Jaeger, both a feared and respected pilot on the Archangel. Feared because of his short temper and respected because of his determination and wisdom. He was a Natural and no doubt would one day become an Ace of the Earth Alliance. Gekido didn't even bother dressing into his flight suit, climbing straight into his Gundam, the Purpose.

"Equip me with my Dual shields" He growled across the radio.

"Equipping the Purpose with its Dual shields and the Strike with the launcher pack, you are both cleared for launch" Miriallia Haw said.

"GEKIDO JAEGER! GUNDAM PURPOSE READY GO!!!" Gekido roared, flying out of the Archangel, followed by the Strike and the two Sky graspers piloted by Mu La Flaga and Cagalli Yula.

"We are up against four DINN's, six underwater Wasp type GINN's and two CGUE's armed with beam weaponry" The Purpose's AI computer Biggs explained to the eager pilot.

"MU AND CAGALLI KEEP OUT OF THE WAY ONCE KIRA STARTS SHOOTING! I'VE GOT SOME SWIMMING TO DO!!!" Gekido yelled, flying straight into the sea.

He swung round, firing bullets from his revolvers. The bullets pierced the cockpits of two Wasp type GINN's while in the air, Mu and Cagalli flew through the clouds, dodging shot after shot fired by the two green CGUE Deep Arms. Kira targeted a DINN with his Agni cannon, firing the crimson and white beam straight into the mobile suits chest. He then fired the Gatling gun on his shoulder, forcing the three other DINN's away from the battle. Gekido crashed his Gundam's foot straight through another GINN's cockpit. Then he fired two more shots with his revolvers, destroying two more GINN's.

Gekido fought like a man possessed, grabbing the heads of the other two GINN's, crushing their cameras before throwing them aside. He flew out of the water, igniting the sabres built into his shield. His Gundam's eyes glowed a green colour as he sliced one of the CGUE's in half.

"Heat sources approaching from the Portside!" Sai said.

"KIRA!!" Gekido yelled.

Kira swung the Agni cannon round, firing a blast that intercepted six missiles.

"Hold the line here, I'm heading out to destroy those forces on the island" Gekido said.

Kira nodded as the Purpose switched to its jet mode, diving down towards one of the nearby islands. The Purpose transformed back into its Gundam form, igniting its sabres as it landed. Gekido roared as he flew into the Zuoot's, slashing them apart with his sabres. He easily destroyed the heavy mobile suits, mere cannon fodder in comparison to a Gundam.

_There's one, a Gundam…could it be the Gundam from before_

Gekido deactivated his sabres, growling at the remains of the Zuoot's. He turned his Gundam round, narrowing his eyes as he looked upon his next opponent. It was a black mobile suit, with two horns and red shades across where its eyes should be. The mobile suits frame was very slim, but as tall as the Purpose, with two wire like tails sticking out of the back of its head.

"A samurai styled mobile suit?" Gekido wondered.

"Gekido be careful, this unit belongs to the infamous Mr Bushido"

"Mr Bushido, not a good name, hey pilot of the black mobile suit…tell me your name"

"No names, only battle GUNDAM!!" Mr Bushido yelled, igniting the orange blades of his katanas and flying at the Purpose.

"FINE BY ME!!" Gekido roared as he ignited his shields beam sabres.

The two mobile suits flew at incredible speed, slamming their swords together. They remained locked in place, the fire from their rocket packs burning the ground to molten lead. The eyes of the pilots were devoid of any concern; they were completely feral, even their teeth seemed bestial. Both machines separated, taking to the skies at dazzling speeds. Mr Bushido flew at Gekido, thrashing his Masarao's arms around, trying to slash the Gundam. The Purpose blocked one blow with its shield, and then swung its leg round. But Mr Bushido flipped the Masarao backwards, performing midair spin before kicking the Purpose across the head.

"Pretty good, I've been bored since the desert, there's no challenges out here" Gekido smirked, swinging his sabre at Mr Bushido.

Mr Bushido blocked Gekido's sword with his own, then swung his right blade upwards horizontally. Gekido leant backwards, avoiding the beam katana. He then flew backwards, pursued closely by Mr Bushido. Cagalli turned her head to the battle between the two machines. She widened her eyes at the speeds the two machines were moving at.

"Hey missy focus on the battle" Mu called, shooting a final DINN apart with his beam cannon.

Kira fired one more blast with his Agni cannon, cutting the last enemy mobile suit in half. He looked at the battle between Gekido Jaeger and Mr Bushido in complete shock. They were moving at speeds that would crush internal organs, either their cockpits protection against the G-forces were more advanced than the Strikes or the physical strength of the two pilots was greater than a coordinators. Though Kira could speculate, the fact remained that the two pilots were determined; blood flowed out of their mouths as they clashed blades.

"I APOLOGISE FOR YOUR DEATH!!!" Mr Bushido yelled, swinging his swords downwards.

"NO APOLOGY NECESSARY!!" Gekido activated his Gundam's barrier system, the arc.

Graham widened his eyes as the Purpose's chest area opened, revealing a glowing green crystal. The crystal unleashed a burst of energy, surrounding the Purpose in a shining aura. Mr Bushido was thrown back as his sabres were deflected off of the arc barrier.

"WHAT I WANT IS AN EXPLANATION! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU FIGHT SO DAMN RECKLESSLY!!" Gekido yelled.

"THE GUNDAM TOOK AWAY THE PRIDE OF THE ZERO CORPS!!!"

"THE GUNDAM! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE UNITS AT HELIOPOLIS WERENT EVEN THOUGHT UP DURING ENDYMION!!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL SURPASS GUNDAM!!!"

"YOU CAN HIDE YOUR INTENTIONS BEHIND MASKS ALL YOU WANT BUT I KNOW YOUR FIGHTING FOR REVENGE!!! I'LL CRUSH THAT KIND OF WAR!!!"

The Masurao's chest slid open, revealing a cannon of some sort. Gekido's eyes glowed a green colour for a split second before the Purpose clapped his hands together. As the Masurao began to gather energy into its cannon the Purpose's hand plugs sparked, releasing the particles of the Arc generator.

"Fight to surpass Mr Bushido, and take off that mask, that's the only way you can ever hope to defeat a Gundam!" Gekido said before he unleashed the two arc energy waves.

Mr Bushido widened his eyes as the two Arc shots consumed his arms. He grinded his bloodied teeth together before flying backwards, away from the Purpose and the Archangel. Gekido leant his head back, running a hand through his hair before Kira appeared on the screen.

"Gekido are you all right?" Kira asked.

"Of course I'm all right, get back on the ship now Kira" Gekido growled, covering his left eye with his hand.

Kira shrugged his shoulder as he walked the Strike back into the Archangel.

'A Gundam unit before the ones in Heliopolis, when did he see it?' Gekido wondered before he began his flight back to the Archangel, for now he would forget the masked man and move onwards.

* * *

A Day before redemption

Akushi Thanos looked at Flay Alster as she slept and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was taken away from her friends, and would most likely be used in Rau's scheme. A thousand scenarios ran through Akushi's mind, and each one of them ended in Flay's death. His sharp hearing detected footsteps; the boots were of a slightly different design to his own. Akushi closed the door to Rau's room and stood to attention as none other than Patrick Zala walked towards him.

"At ease son, you've done well this past year, I admit that my expectations of you were low but I'm happy to say you far surpassed what I expected from even Athrun" Patrick said.

"Thank you sir!" Akushi hid his desire to punch the man in the face well.

"I have a mission that requires your attention, as you know we have begun gathering Natural citizens covertly, well now I think we should move onto our natural soldiers, starting with the one they call Mr Bushido" Patrick explained.

"The mobile suit pilot who disappeared after a skirmish with Gekido Jaeger?" Akushi asked.

"Yes, I want you to find this man and kill him, this will be a task you accomplish alone, no backup, no support just you and your Dominance mobile suit"

"I accept the mission sir, but please sir I prefer calling the mobile suit Genocide, it's more intimidating"

"Either way, the mobile suit is a symbolism of our dominance over the Natural scum, show this dominance to that relic of the old age, the second to last pilot of the Zero corps."

Akushi saluted the man, a man with plans for genocide. Opening the door to Rau's room, Akushi looked at Flay once more before he closed the door and floated to his locker room. After dressing into his flight suit, he moved to the Vesalius's hanger, where his mobile suit, the Genocide had been stored.

"Akushi Thanos, Genocide launching!"

The Genocide flew out of the Vesalius, its armour taking on a pitch-black colour while its faceplate changed to chalk white. Its eyes glowed a sinister red colour as it flew through space, gradually getting further and further away from the Vesalius. As he flew, Akushi's mind remained fixed on his reason for fighting.

* * *

There were many reasons people came into conflict with one another. Politics, the changing times, it all came down to people's beliefs. Graham Aker was captivated by the godlike image of the Gundam, and that captivation went beyond love and turned to hate. His desire for revenge over the deaths of his comrades. That day was still a blur. But now he knew as he climbed into his Susanowo that his feelings had transcended hate. For a whole year he had trained to surpass all coordinators, and indeed he could hold his own against them. But now he had a new purpose, to surpass Gundam.

Akushi flew through the debris belt, the perfect hiding place for Mr Bushido. He widened his eyes as his alarm warned him of an incoming attack. The Genocide flew upwards just in time, dodging a sparking orange energy ball. Akushi turned to where the attack came from, arming his wrist Gatling guns. Mr Bushido smiled as he flew out of the cover of the debris, his Susanowo closing its chest cannon. The Susanowo was virtually identical to the Masurao, accept for the red parts of its armour were now red and instead of its beam katanas it carried a pair of solid black katanas. What Akushi took note of was the red particles emanating from the machines back.

"Wait a second, a GN Drive, where did you get that?" Akushi asked, remembering his battle with the Thrones, one of which had escaped with its mobile suit intact.

"A gift from an Orb mechanic, he told me the last pilot no longer has need for its hidden power" Mr Bushido said.

"Hidden power, what are you talking about?"

"I'll show you, this power given to me by Yamato Kuzunagi, TransAm!"

Suddenly, the Susanowo began to shine an intense red colour as the GN released its GN particles. Akushi stood in total shock before the Susanowo suddenly disappeared. Swinging round, Akushi barely blocked a slash from the Susanowo. Moving at incredible speeds, Mr Bushido linked his swords together and slashed at Akushi, he took off a piece of the Genocide's shoulder, then slashed it across the chest. Akushi launched his flying blades, and at the same time fired his Gatling guns. Easily dodging the bullets, Mr Bushido slashed the flying blades in half one by one, and then crashed his swords into Akushi's shield.

"THIS IS MY RAISON D'ETRE! MY DESIRE HAS TRANSCENDED HATE! IT HAS BECOME DESTINY!!!" Bushido yelled.

"Destiny, you speak as if this fight has been preordained" Akushi growled, sliding out his two swords and clashing them against Bushido's.

"Ah but it has been, think about it young Thanos, your father ordered me to attack Gekido, who in turn let me live to fight another day, then Yamato Kuzunagi gives me the GN Drive of the last surviving Throne, one you couldn't defeat, why would he not grant me power if he didn't want us to fight?" Bushido asked, moving at incredible speed to push The Genocide backwards.

Akushi grinded his teeth together as the Susanowo pushed him into the remains of battleships and colonies. He slashed at the mobile suit, which easily dodged the swipe, slashing the Gundam's wrist.

"NOW I WILL FIGHT TO SURPASS GUNDAM! THAT IS MY PURPOSE!!!"

"SO THAT'S THE PURPOSE YOU'VE CHOSEN FOR YOURSELF HUH!! THIS GUNDAM YOU SPEAK OF! THE FIRST WASN'T RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PAIN!!!" Akushi yelled.

With a burst of strength, Akushi slammed his sword into Bushido's, knocking him backwards by Fifteen feet. The Genocide's eyes took on a much brighter shade of red as it linked its swords together.

"Gundam was there at Endymion, Gundam killed my comrades, Gundam stole the pride of the zero corps" Mr Bushido said, his voice low and aggressive.

"You don't know him, he tried to save everyone, he wasn't responsible for the deaths of your comrades and the rest of the EA staff at Endymion, they died because the higher ups chose to sacrifice their soldiers like cannon fodder, they weren't proud of their Zero corps, but so what…you and your comrades were proud weren't they?" Akushi asked.

"Yes we were….NO I MUST DESTROY A GUNDAM!!!"

The Susanowo crashed into the Genocide, kicking it across the head. With one slash, Mr Bushido cut off a piece of the Gundam's V-fin. Akushi swung his arm round, catching the Susanowo's blade.

"Revenge…that's what your fighting for Graham Aker, I read your psychological profile and I now know that Yamato didn't give you the GN Drive so that I'd have an excuse to kill you, but rather so I could save you, just like he wanted to save you" Akushi said.

With a swing of its arm, the Genocide threw the Susanowo aside. Throwing away its swords and shields, the Gundam spread its arms out. Mr Bushido narrowed his eyes as the pieces of the Gundam's armour began to break apart. The Kanji symbol for regret shined in the centre of the Gundam's chest as it revealed its slimmer "regret" form. Its armour took on an all black colour; the only light coming off it was its red eyes, the symbol on its chest and the demonic wings emanating from its back.

"WE NEVER LOSE OUR PRIDE! WE ONLY LET GO OF IT!!!" Akushi yelled.

He drew his crimson beam sabres and flew at incredible speed equal to Bushido's TransAm state. Mr Bushido and Akushi slammed their weapons together, dashing across the Debris belt. Akushi swung his sabres downwards, cutting a blast from Mr Bushido's GN chest cannon. He then flew forward, spinning around as he dodged slash after slash from Bushido.

"YOU NEVER LOST YOU PRIDE! YOU JUST REPLACED IT WITH HATE! I FOUGHT FOR REVENGE ONCE! THEN I FOUGHT FOR TRUTH! AND NOW I FIGHT FOR SOMETHING WORTH GIVING MY LIFE FOR! SOMETHING I'LL HAVE TO GIVE MY LIFE FOR!!!" Akushi yelled.

Mr Bushido widened his eyes as the shine from his machine stopped. He then realised he passed the TransAm's time limit, leaving him completely vulnerable to the Regret. But still he fought on, blocking a slash from the Gundam. Then he swung his right sword downwards, but Akushi crossed his swords in an X shape, catching the blade in between his crimson beams.

"WHAT DO YOU FIGHT FOR AKUSHI!!" Bushido yelled.

"KYUSAI!!!" Akushi roared.

He snapped the sword in half, and then stabbed his right sabre into the Susanowo's shoulder. Bushido yelled as he tried one last desperate attack, thrusting his left sword at the Gundam's head. But Akushi span his Gundam round, ducking beneath the sword and slashing the black machines left arm off. Then he threw his beam sabres aside, and smashed his fist straight into the Susanowo's visor, completely shattering it.

"I had friends that were worth dying for, so did you Graham, I'm proud of my coordinator blood line, but I'm also proud that I have the chance to work to surpass coordinators, if you want something to fight for, then fight against the injustice's performed by the Earth Alliance, fight against the imminent Genocide that Patrick Zala intends to commit, fight against the evil of war…that's what I'll choose to do while I'm still alive" Akushi explained, giving the black machine one last look before he flew away from the Debris belt, his Gundam's armour returning to normal.

Mr Bushido was left floating through space, abandoned by ZAFT. He leant his head back, staring at a knife floating in front of his eyes. Taking the knife out of its sheath, Bushido ran his fingers across his chest, gripping the blades handle tightly. It was clear that he couldn't surpass a Gundam, not the first and certainly not the ones that would come after. He then looked at his reflection on the screen, grinding his teeth together as he saw Graham Aker looking back at him.

_Pride is never lost, merely abandoned…what are the evils of war, what should we fight against in war. Our enemies are the only things we should concentrate on…no, the evil are those who put themselves above the rest, who say that their ideals are for the better of mankind when they aren't. Patrick Zala believes in genocide, such an act wouldn't bring an everlasting peace._

The Susanowo, armless and broken, abandoned by its creators was picked up by a white shuttle belonging to a group of mercenaries. A fair haired man stood in front of the black machine as his soldiers began to pry open the machines hatch. He recalled a conversation he had with a businessman from Orb days ago.

"The White Fang group will receive Five million dollars in cash for the retrieval of the specified mobile weapons, a mobile armour at Endymion and a mobile suit at the Debris belt" The Business man explained.

"We will not repair the suits" The Fair haired commander said sternly.

"Don't worry my own men moving onto your ship will repair the mobile armour free of charge, meanwhile your group will also receive two billion dollars for participating in the imminent battle between Blue Cosmos and…well everyone pretty much"

I Milliardo Peacecraft, mobile suit commander of the White Fang mercenary group accept this mission Mr Kuzunagi"

"Please call me Yamato!"

Now the White fang soldiers finally managed to pry the Susanowo's cockpit open. The soldiers raised their rifles as a pilot in a samurai styled flight suit floated out of the machine.

"Are you the one who Yamato intends to have aid us in our battle against Blue Cosmos?" Milliardo asked, keeping his distance from the pilot.

"Yes, I will aid you…do you have a mobile suit anywhere?" The Pilot asked, lifting off his helmet.

"Only a mobile armour that Yamato's mechanics have painted black"

"Good!" The Pilot said, raising his head, revealing his scarred face.

Days passed and the man formerly known as Mr Bushido sat inside his now black Moebius Zero.

'Howard, Daryl, I wont let go of my pride' He thought, the mask he wore was now a distant memory and so was the old name he went by.

Right now he would aid Gekido Jaeger, leader of the Seishin faction against the forces of Uragiri and Blue Cosmos. He wasn't Mr Bushido; he was Graham Aker, proud pilot of a Moebius Zero.

The End of an inner struggle

* * *

So what did you guys think, send me a review if you wish, anyway this "First" Gundam will be heard of within the pages of my Gundam Seed Purpose story, read that if you wish to see more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
